otakufandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Predefinição:Introdução Melhores Artigos
|- | colspan="2" width="100%" valign="top" style="padding:1em 1em 1em 1em; border:1px solid #dfdfdf; background-color:#FFFFF5" | cultura Otaku - Wikipédia - ' Desciclopédia'45px Televisão Avatar - Animax Jogos The Sims - Tibia - Bomberman - Sonic the Hedgehog - Grand Theft Auto IV Lugares Makai - Reikai Pessoas Charles Boa Morte - Francesca Dani - Yuka Sugiura Séries Desenhos/Animes Cavaleiros do Brasil - Cavaleiros do zodíaco - Death Note - Digimon - Dragon Ball - Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth - Naruto - Pokémon - Yu Yu Hakusho Artes 웃 História História do Brasil - História de Portugal - Sete Maravilhas do Mundo Antigo Frases All your base are belong to us Eventos Aniversário de Criança Bandas Nightmare Mitologia Susanowo45px Idiomas Japonês |} |} Votação *Regras escolhidas por votação: ** 1º Turno *** Votação tem duração de 4 semanas, que deverá ser iniciada simultaneamente à votação de segundo-turno (Caso ocorra). *** Votos devem ser concordar, discordar ou neutro. *** Mínimo de 13 votos favoráveis. ** 2º Turno *** Votação tem duração de 1 semana (Última semana do mês). *** Votos devem ser concordar, discordar ou neutro. *** Não há limite mínimo de votos favoráveis ** Votação deve acontecer em subpágina. ** O artigo deve ter, obrigatoriamente, ao menos uma imagem. Os artigos que atingirem os requisitos necessários do primeiro turno passarão para o segundo turno. Se o número de artigos for menor ou igual a 3 no segundo turno, eles serão automaticamente definidos os melhores do mês em curso. Se houver 4 ou mais artigos com pelo menos 13 votos no primeiro turno, haverá o segundo turno, em que a votação do primeiro turno é zerada e os três mais votados em uma semana vencem. Caso dois ou mais artigos fiquem empatados na 3ª colocação, os dois ou mais vencem e então excepcionalmente mais de 3 são destacados. Prazos A candidatura de artigos para o mês posterior começa no primeiro dia da última semana do mês corrente e termina no último dia da terceira semana do mês posterior. Por exemplo, os artigos candidatos para a votação de Fevereiro poderão ser indicados a partir do primeiro dia da última semana de Janeiro até o último dia da terceira semana de Fevereiro. Agora que você já conhece os prazos de candidatura iremos mostrar como se faz para colocar essa droga para ser votada: Candidatando * Somente usuários LOGADOS podem acrescentar um candidato. * Inclua no fim do artigo a predefinição * Crie o link no topo da Lista dos Candidatos abaixo da seguinte forma: Candidato - ~~~~ *Cada usuário poderá indicar no máximo 2 artigos para a votação a cada mês. Votação *Votos feitos para artigos de meses que já passaram não são válidos. Droga, o artigo perdeu * Remova a predefinição Mas eu quero reindicá-lo no próximo mês Tudo bem, o mesmo artigo pode ser reindicado mais de uma vez caso não vença na primeira tentativa, mas não se esqueça de zerar a votação anterior antes de reindicá-lo. OK, indiquei o artigo e ele venceu. E agora ? * Troque a predefinição por * Crie um resumo dele no formato predefinição:em destaque/NOMEDOARTIGO, semelhante aos resumos que você vê aparecer na página principal. Depois passe o link para um administrador e ele o colocará para aparecer aleatoriamente junto dos outros melhores do mês. O resumo dos artigos mais novos a serem destacados entrarão na Página Principal no dia 1ª de cada mês. :* Resumos criados recentemente tem chance muito maior de aparecer do que resumos antigos, mas você pode precisar atualizar a página algumas vezes para ver o seu. Categoria:Votações em andamento